The objective of this proposal is to provide an opportunity for US dental students and trainees to attend the 81st General Session of the International Association for Dental Research (IADR), June 25-28, 2003, in Goteborg, Sweden. The British, Continental European, Irish, and Scandinavian Divisions of the IADR will also hold their Annual Meetings at that time. The specific aims of the proposal are to permit students, trainees, and fellows to present results of their research to a worldwide scientific audience, to obtain information on current dental investigations being conducted outside the US, and to interact with their counterparts in other countries. A systematic and fair process, based on the quality of abstracts received, will be used to select recipients and to disburse travel funds. Abstracts of papers prepared for presentation at the 81st General Session will be reviewed by the Annual Session Committee of the American Association for Dental Research (AADR), whose members will also serve as the AADR Travel Grants Committee. The AADR Annual Session Committee will base its decisions on and assign high priority to: 1) originality of research design; 2) innovations in technique; and 3) scientific merit, as appraised by the Travel Grants Committee. Selected papers will be forwarded to the IADR Annual Session Committee for inclusion in the meeting program. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Annual Session Committee will aim to fund the travel of 50 individuals to the 81st General Session. The cost of $2100.00 per person includes: $1400.00 round-trip/coach airfare, the average travel from the US to Japan (lowest airfares based on seven nights stay), plus $700.00 for hotel expenses (seven nights at an average of $100.00 per night). To the extent possible, grantees will be required to fly US Flag carriers between the US and Sweden. Only students enrolled in an accredited US dental school, who are citizens, or non-citizen nationals of the United States, and NIDCR-supported trainees and fellows will be eligible to compete fro these funds. An evaluation of the outcome of the program will be carried out subsequent to the meeting. [unreadable] [unreadable]